Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude
　ダイヤモンドガイ |phon = Desutenī Hīrō Daiyamondogai |trans = Destiny HERO Diamond Guy |altname = Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude |gx02name = Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude |image = DestinyHERODiamondDude-RYMP-EN-C-UE.png |attribute = Dark |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 1400 |def = 1600 |level = 4 |effect = Ignition |lore = Once per turn: You can reveal the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard, otherwise place it on the bottom of your Deck. During the Main Phase of your next turn, you can activate the effect of that Spell Card in your Graveyard (even if you no longer control this face-up card). |animelore = Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard and you can activate its effect during the Main Phase of your next turn. If the card is not a Spell Card, place it on the bottom of your Deck. |delore = Solange diese Karte offen auf deiner Spielfeldseite liegt, kannst du einmal pro Spielzug die oberste Karte deines Decks ansehen. Falls es sich bei der Karte um eine Normale Zauberkarte handelt, lege sie auf den Friedhof und du kannst die Normale Zauberkarte während der Main Phase deines nächsten Spielzugs aktivieren. Lege die Karte unter dein Deck, falls es sich nicht um eine Normale Zauberkarte handelt. |splore = Una Vez Por Turno, Puedes Mirar la Carta superior del Tope de Tu Mazo. Si esta Carta es una Carta de Magia Normal, Enviala al Cementerio y tu puedes Activar su Efecto Durante la Fase Principal de tu Siguiente Turno. Si La carta no es una Carta de Magia Normal, Colocala en la Parte Inferior de tu Mazo. |number = 13093792 |archetype1 = HERO |archetype2 = Destiny HERO |action1 = Pick up a card |action2 = Changes Deck Order |action3 = Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard |support1 = Normal Spell Card |en_sets = Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix (DP05-EN003 - C) Enemy of Justice (EOJ-EN003 - R/UtR) Turbo Pack: Booster Three (TU03-EN012 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN124 - SR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-EN033 - C) |na_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-EN183 - SR) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix (DP05-FR003 - C) Enemy of Justice (EOJ-FR003 - R/UtR) Paquet Turbo: Numéro Trois (TU03-FR012 - C) Méga-Pack Jaune Râ (RYMP-FR033 - C) |de_sets = Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix (DP05-DE003 - C) Enemy of Justice (EOJ-DE003 - R/UtR) Turbo Pack: Booster Three (TU03-DE012 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE124 - SR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-DE033 - C) |it_sets = Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix (DP05-IT003 - C) Enemy of Justice (EOJ-IT003 - R/UtR) Busta Turbo: Numero Tre (TU03-IT012 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT124 - SR) Mega Pack Ra Giallo (RYMP-IT033 - C) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix (DP05-SP003 - C) Enemy of Justice (EOJ-SP003 - R/UtR) Sobre Turbo 3 (TU03-SP012 - C) Mega Pack Ra Amarillo (RYMP-SP033 - C) |jp_sets = Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix (DP05-JP003 - SR) Enemy of Justice (EOJ-JP003 - R) Expert Edition Volume.4 (EE04-JP183 - R) |ae_sets = Enemy of Justice (EOJ-AE003 - R/UtR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.4 (HGP4-KR183 - R) Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix (DP05-KR003 - C) Enemy of Justice (EOJ-KR003 - R/UtR) |gx02_sets = Wave of the Future (Super Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 40 |anime_gx = 058, 059, 065, 067, 068, 098, 100, 101, 141, 144, 145, 166 |database_id = 6660 }}